


Personal Assistant

by lillylover89



Category: Atomic Robo (Comics)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, OOC?, Office Sex, Robot Sex, Slightly Contrived Plot, Virgin sex, both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With your old job gone you've found yourself in an interesting position at a new workplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Assistant

This last week has been hell. First you were fired from the diner because of some jackass then you found out your rent was raised. This led you to your current situation of being desperate for a job. There was a job opening with great pay at Tesladyne, but it didn’t have a description other than personal assistant. Really it was extremely fishy and most likely was going to end with you jobless again, but dammit you needed a job.

You arrived at Tesladyne dressed in a tank top and a long flowy skirt because your washing machine crapped out right before you were about to wash your work appropriate outfit. When you opened the door you shivered at the temp difference from outside to inside and you grumbled as you took in the bright shiny largeness of the lobby. At the receptionist’s desk you told her, “______ ______, I’m here for the personal assistant job interview.” She smiled warmly at you and after passing a couple pieces of paper she said, “Welcome to Tesladyne. Read these and answer the questions as best as you can.” You nodded and went to the sitting area.

The first paper was a questionnaire that you filled out quickly though some of the questions were a bit strange. Once you did that you looked at the second page and it was mostly just insurance stuff then the signature line. After reading through it you signed and gave them back to the receptionist. She looked it over and pulled out a score sheet kind of thing that she cross referenced with your paper. A couple of minutes later she said, “You pass with flying colors Ms. _____. You’ll be working in Office Room 3 with the big boss. It’s on floor 65 and you’ll be needing this keycard to access that floor.” She handed you a blue and black card with a complex serial number on it and then pointed out the elevator. You thanked her and off you went to the elevator.

After calling the elevator and getting inside you swiped your card then there was a small beep. A panel slid away revealing a selection of buttons that, unless you had a high level keycard, you would never have seen. After you pressed the button you needed the elevator began moving up and you began trying to warm your shoulders by rubbing them. It helped a little bit, but not enough for your liking and then the elevator stopped. It was your floor thankfully and not someone else needing the elevator so you walked out and found a sign that listed the rooms.

Soon you were walking to the office passing only a couple of people who were too busy to even glance at you. Standing in front of a wooden door you took a deep breath and then you knocked. An attractive and deep baritone voice told you to come in and you did so blushing as you just realized who your employer was. After opening the door, you felt like you’d been transported back into time. It was small, cozy, and smelled like pipe smoke then you locked eyes with the Atomic Robo. Your blush worsened and you said, “Hi. I’m _____ _____ and I was hired as your personal assistant.” He waved you in impatiently and you complied shutting the door behind you quickly. Another deep breath only made you blush more as your nose filled with the scent of pipe smoke and leather. Internally you cussed as you could feel yourself heating up at the combination of awesome smells, attractive voiced robot, and the fact that you idolized the guy.

He was sitting at the desk just finishing up a letter and you just stood there staring as your stomach tightened lightly. A decisive scratch of pen on paper later he looked up and asked, “Are you… blushing?” You pressed your lips together in a line as you nodded and said, “I didn’t realize that I was going to be working for you. I kind of idolize you, sir.” He chuckled and said, “Well that’s really formal. Go ahead and sit down on the cot.” You had to sidle a bit to get by the chair, but soon enough you were sitting on the cot blushing harder than ever. It was actually pretty cold in that small room and you knew your nipples were really pressing against your lacy, itchy, and way too fancy bra. This all made your arousal worse and all the more noticeable as he said, “So you’re the assistant they forced on me.” You felt like your face was on fire as you couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering up and down his body. He chuckled as he asked, “Are you okay? You look a bit red.” You nodded shakily and said, “It’s a bit cold in here.” He nodded politely and said, “Look I don’t really need an assistant, but there’s this requirement for older employees to have an assistant after a certain age. I, of course, don’t age so it shouldn’t apply to me, but everyone insisted because they’re jackasses.” You laughed nervously and said, “Well I really need this job, sir.” He nodded and said, “I understand and that’s why I’m more than willing to let you keep it. I’m just saying that you don’t really have much to do is all.” You frowned and asked, “Are you sure?” He nodded again and said, “Yeah. The only thing I need is a woman in my life.” He was obviously joking, but that didn’t stop your stomach from fluttering or your cheeks from reddening. You averted your eyes nervously as you chuckled and said, “I wouldn’t mind that.” You meant that to sound more joking than it did and instead you caught Robo’s attention.

He hadn’t been thinking about you like that, but now that the possibility was brought up, even if jokingly, he couldn’t stop himself from looking you over. You were a beautiful woman still in her early twenties with nice looking hair, you had nice sized breasts that were still telegraphing that they were cold and aroused, and you were dressed rather prettily. He coughed slightly and crossed his legs a bit trying to hide the detail that his own robotic body was betraying the fact that he found you incredibly beautiful. This didn’t escape your notice as you knew that trick from high school when guys stared too long at you. You smiled slyly at him as you asked, “Well are you really sure that I can’t do anything for you?” He blushed and you shifted slightly to where your breasts were a bit more prominent. Stammering he said, “I-I-I… Oh gosh… W-well I c-can think of one thing, but it’s not appropriate. I-I’m your boss after all.” You squirmed lightly and said, “But I should do something shouldn’t I? Or else you’re just paying me to sit around.” His blush worsened as he stared at you and he said, “I couldn’t. I mean I’m much older than you!” You stood up and his eyes followed your breasts and you said, “I don’t really care about that as you said, you don’t age.”

You strutted toward him and he stammered trying to come up with a response as you gently circled your arms around his neck lightly pressing his face against your breasts. He blinked a bit then finally said, “I’m a virgin though…” This nearly froze you in shock, but you shook it off by saying, “I’m a virgin as well. It’s really not that big a problem is it?” He was obviously still trying to figure out a good reason when you leaned down to be face to face with him. His blush was really obvious now as you lightly kissed where his mouth would be and he sighed happily. You asked, “Why don’t we just see where this goes?” He chuckled and said, “This has really gone quite fast. It seems that you’ve seduced me Ms. ____.” You smiled and replied, “I try.” Another kiss and he said, “Okay first things first this room is not soundproof and the door doesn’t have a lock on it.” You pouted and he laughed, “I know a place that’s soundproof, lockable from the inside, and more private.” You smiled sweetly and backed up so he could stand albeit painfully. The both of you made sure to get as unruffled and professional as possible before heading out of his office.

You were holding a pile of papers and he was “showing you the way” as a façade for taking you to one of the scream rooms aka the silence rooms. It was essentially a room they made for a really specific event that happened that he didn’t want to go ever. Now it was a popular place for couples to hook up as it was a self-cleaning room that had a signal for when it was occupied plus the other benefits listed earlier. It was also a great place to do scream therapy and be alone if you wanted to be alone.

After making sure you guys were the only ones in the hallway you ducked into one of the empty rooms. Locking the door was easy and quickly you were being held against the wall kissing Robo while moaning. He easily supported you by holding your ass and grinding as gently as he could against you relishing the heated friction. You took a break from kissing him to moan his name and squirm your hips against his in rhythm. He made sure your legs wrapped around him freeing up his arms to remove your tank top. You removed his shirt in return and he nuzzled his face against your breasts panting despite the fact that he didn’t need to. Moaning you wrapped your arms around his neck and simply savored the grinding as well as the breast nuzzling. A thought floated by about how he felt warm despite being metal and it was gone as quick as it had come when he began fondling your breasts. Your head was tossed back in ecstasy as he lightly pinched and tweaked your nipples all the while still grinding against you. He set you down gently allowing you to take your skirt and panties off as well as your bra while he removed his belt, pants, and boxers. You both took a second to admire each other’s respective parts and then you resumed slower this time. Sliding down the wall to sit on the padded floor he began exploring your folds gently until he found your entrance and began finger fucking you easily making you moan. You took this time to caress his bare chest and play with your boobs. Once he was sure you were stretched enough he repositioned so that his slightly larger than average cock at your entrance. You had a spark of clarity to ask, “Just to make sure. You can’t get me pregnant right?” He nodded and you sighed in relief then moaned as he began sliding into you. It didn’t take long before he was thrusting in and out of you with amazing speed. A few seconds later you were both shaking and moaning each other’s names as you came. The feeling of hot cum inside you pushed you over again and made you cum even harder screaming happily as you shook.

Once you both came down from your respective highs you separated a little stiffly and you giggled as you said, “I just had sex with my boss, who’s my idol, who is a robot!” You were giddy and he was groaning happily as he said, “I just lost my eighty plus year old virginity with an employee.” A mist of water fell from the ceiling making you shriek and Robo laughed as he said, “Yeah it’ll do that when it detects foreign fluids.” You glared playfully with your hands on your hips looking ridiculous except to Robo you still looked gorgeous. A thought popped into your head to ask, “So what’s your… eh… fluid made of?” Robo shrugged and said, “It’s the same stuff that you can buy to use with dildos that can cum.” You made a noise of understanding and then asked, “Is there a shower in this thing?” He nodded then pointed to the corner and you walked over to it unknowingly shaking your ass giving Robo a nice show. Soon enough you were both cleaned up and redressed in clothes that were only slightly wet. You kissed him gently while hugging him close and saying, “I hope this wasn’t a onetime kind of thing.” He chuckled and said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Though it’ll be quite the scandal if this gets out.” You laughed with him and said, “The headlines would say, Atomic Robo and Personal Assistant in quote marks.” A laughing fit ensued and you both cuddled under the mist enjoying each other’s warmth. It was quite nice.

What a strange first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Robo is slightly ooc, but man writing for his dialogue is tough. XD Also sorry about the contrived plot, but was just how the story flowed in my mind. Also I tried my best not to use ____, but you needed to say your name. XD Oh and sorry if the paragraphs feel a bit weird. It was hard to chop up.


End file.
